Power Struggle
by TwilightVampire92
Summary: Sam finds out something about himself that he fears could change things forever. Teen!Chesters. pg-13. gen. very minor spoilers for After School Special. Angsty!Sammy and Protective!Dean


A/N: This was written for a pre-series comment-fic meme over on lj.

My prompt was: _At any age, Sam develops powers and they surface at school._

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. It all belongs to Kripke, that magnificent bastard who also owns my soul cept James, he's mine).

* * *

Sam sighed as he stepped out of the Impala. Another school. Another place they had to go to and pretend to be normal. At just 14, Sam Winchester had probably been to more schools then there are States. And while this was Dean's final year of school, Sam still had to endure this for three and a half more years. "Look Alive, Sammy." Dean said to him smirking as he shut the driver side door and came up beside him.

"Got all your stuff, squirt?" Dean asked as they began walking up to the school steps. "I dunno, Dean. Did you guys _want_ me to bring my sawed-off? How about a can of Morton's and a box of matches also?" Sam questioned as he walked ahead of his brother, trying to get lost in the crowd. Dean caught up quickly and grabbed Sam by the backpack, pulling him back and out of the crowd, into the corner by the main entrance of the school. "Christ, Sam. Don't go talking about things like that. Look, I know you're pissed we're at another school, but we gotta do what we gotta do. And right now, Dad needs to do his thing. So we just gotta lay low for a bit, 'k?"

"Yeah...okay, Dean."

"Good. Now, don't let this place be like Truman, don't go getting' into any fights, kid." Dean said cheekily, clasping his brother on the shoulder just as the bell rang. "Alright, you know my schedule, so come get me if anything. Cya later, Sammy." Dean said as they pushed their way through the crowd and went their separate ways.

**

By the end of fourth period, Sam had a raging headache. He knew they had to stay low and not draw attention to themselves, but he couldn't help but defend another boy, Trevor, who was being bullied into giving his homework up to another, much bigger, boy in second period. Trevor had reminded Sam so much of Barry Cook that it was impossible for to just sit by and watch.

Ever since then the bully, James, had found pleasure in annoying Sam anyway he could. Which was an easy task since he had had every class so far with Sam and always ended up sitting behind him.

When the bell rang for lunch time, Sam could've cried in utter relief. Lunchtime meant getting a break from James and finding Dean. He didn't want to rush off to one of Dean's classes and worry him, but the headache had been steadily progressing throughout the morning, and James wasn't making it any better.

Sam turned down the hallway where he knew Dean's locker was and was surprised to find it relatively empty except for a few freshman and sophomores. "Dammit Dean..." Sam mumbled to himself. Dean forgot to mention to Sam that freshman and sophomores had a different lunch period then juniors and seniors...which meant Dean was still in class. Which meant Sam was totally screwed.

"Hey, Winchester!"

Sam turned his head and groaned. James had followed him and they were now the only ones in the hallway.

"What do you want, James?" Sam gritted out as his headache flared and he had to resist cradling his head against his hands. The last thing he needed was for James to know that he was already in pain. He really wished he wasn't joking this morning and he really brought a gun with him. Just to scare away James if nothing else.

"Well, I just wanted to teach you a thing or two...see, you're new here; so who the fuck do you think you are telling me what to do? If I wanna pick on that geek Trevor, then I will. And you can't stop me." James said angrily as he closed the distance between them. Before Sam could even say anything, James was swinging his fists, and one collided right on the side of Sam's face, sending him spiraling. The pain from his headache was nothing compared to how badly it hurt now. He thought he'd pass out from that pain alone, but he wasn't going to give this guy that satisfaction. He was a Winchester dammit, and they didn't go down easily.

Sam stood up and this time he was ready, his hunter instincts kicking in as he easily dodged the punches and threw in some of his own, his fists colliding with James' stomach and face. James retaliated by punching again and shoving his head into the rows of lockers. Sam felt the sting and wetness of blood near his hairline and tasted the blood coming from his split lip, but he kept fighting.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he was wondering why no one had walked by or reported them to the principal. Another part of him didn't care. He wanted this guy to hurt. He kicked one of the legs out from James punched him in the face again, only to be sucker punched in the gut and be sent flying back as James pushed him away with all his might. He landed painfully about three feet away, his head slamming against the bottom of a locker.

He stopped thinking about fighting and started thinking about his brother. _Why isn't Dean here...why isn't he helping me? I gotta get to Dean..._

As he began to sit up slowly to find his way to Dean, he looked up to see James was coming back after him.

"No...s-stay back." Sam mumbled, pain erupting from all over. He needed Dean. Now.

"You're dead, Winchester." James growled as he pulled Sam up by the collar of his shirt and pulled his fist back.

"No...back off!!" Sam yelled as he clenched his eyes shut, his headache exploding to new levels. Next thing he knew the grip on his collar was wrenched off and James was yelling in shock. Sam wrenched his eyes open to see James' body flying away from his and into the lockers at the end of the hall. He slumped against them before eyeing Sam fearfully. "Y-you freak! Stay away from me!" James yelled as he scrambled to stand up and get away.

Sam didn't want to think about what happened and what the hell he just did. All he wanted right now was his brother. He stood up slowly, waiting for the world to stop spinning and to snap back into place, before he walked to the stairwell and made his way to Dean's class.

The walk wasn't that far, but Sam felt the energy being sapped out of him by the second. He finally found the class and knocked on the door weakly. The door opened to a classroom of students taking tests. The teacher looked him up and down with wide eyes, "Can I help you?" She asked, eyes landing on the blood and his crumpled clothing.

"I...I n-need my brother...need...De—" he didn't get to finish his sentence as his body gave up on him and slumped into the teacher's body.

**

Dean ignored the teacher answering the door as he continued to draw on the side of his test from the back of the classroom. What's the point in answering when you know you're gonna fail anyways? Besides, he's only gonna be there for a couple a days, few weeks tops. No point in trying. His eyes snapped up however when he heard the teacher let out a small shriek as she was struggling to hold up a body. _Sam's body._

"Shit, Sammy!" Dean yelled as he flew out of his desk and ran to the teacher's side, ripping Sam out of her grip as he collapsed to the ground to lay Sam down in his lap. "Sammy, c'mon wake up. Sam, please open your eyes." Dean begged as he pushed the hair away from Sam's face and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the blood from his split lip and face.

"Sammy?" Dean asked quietly as he saw Sam's face scrunch up in pain. "Sammy, open your eyes."

"Dean...hurts."

"I know Sam, hold on." Dean said as he wrapped Sam's arms around his neck and gripped Sam from behind the knees to stand up.

"Mr. Winchester..."

"My dad's out of town...it's just me and my brother. Look, he'll be ok. We don't need a doctor. I just need to get him home. So you can't keep me here, sorry teach. I was gonna fail that test anyways." Dean said as he tightened his grip on his brother left without another word. When he passed the nurses office, there was another boy there who was also bleeding and looked scared shitless when Dean walked by carrying Sam. Dean didn't know what had happened but it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. He settled for glaring at the kid as he walked by and continued on until he got outside to the Impala.

"Ya with me, Sammy?"

"Y-yeah, head...head hurts."

"I know kid. We'll be home soon." Dean said as he helped him sit in the passenger seat then ran over to the other side and started the car, speeding out of the parking lot as quick as he could, for once not worrying as much about the car as he pushed it as fast as it could go.

"Sam, what happened?"

"Not now, Dean...please." Sam whispered as he leaned his head against the cool glass, hoping to numb the pain. Ever since he...pushed James away, his head had been a constant stream of pain. He didn't even feel the dull throbbing of his other injuries; his body could only focus on the pounding in his skull.

Before he even knew it, Dean had shut off the car and was coming around to his side to help him stand and walk to the motel room they rented out for the week.

"Here ya go, Sammy." Dean said as he helped Sam sit down they lay back slowly on the bed. He instantly curled into himself and cradled his head in between his palm and the pillow.

"Ready to talk now?" Dean asked quietly as he handed Sam the aspirin and a water bottle. Sam downed the pills quickly, hoping they would work soon.

"Got in a fight...no big deal, nuttin' to talk about."

"Bull shit Sam. You've been hurt far worse in sparring, let alone on a hunt. You don't pass out like that from a couple of gut checks and a few bleeding cuts. So cut the crap and tell me what happened." Dean said sternly but his face held nothing but concern for his baby brother.

Sam felt the pain in his head flare up again and he realized maybe it was best that he did tell Dean.

"...I pushed him away from me."

"Well no duh, genius. I got a look at him; he was pretty beat up as well."

"No, Dean. I pushed him away...without touching him." Sam glanced up to Dean's face to see his eyes widen and look down at him in confusion.

"What'd you mean, Sam?"

"I mean I got him away from me...with my mind."

"Sam...how?"

"I dunno, Dean. I've had a headache all day. And James...he kept picking on this kid so I told him to knock it off and then he started in on me; and well, since I _live_ with you, I can ignore annoying pretty easily." Sam said with a slight smirk on his face.

"When the bell rang for lunch I went over to your locker but then realized that you had a different lunch period then I did. James followed me. We got to fighting...and it got pretty bad. My headache got to the point that I couldn't even see straight. And he came and grabbed me, ready to punch me in the face again...or the head. I knew I couldn't take another headshot and I yelled at him to stop and next thing I know my head is exploding and he's flying backwards." Sam said quietly. Dean picked up on the slight traces of fear in his words but didn't say anything about it.

"...Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Don't...don't tell dad."

"What? Sam, why—" "Because who knows what he'd do? What he'd say or how he would react? Just...please."

Dean looked into his eyes and saw the fear in them at full force.

"Sammy...you don't think dad would do something to you because of this, do you?" when Sam didn't answer Dean knew he hit it right on the nose.

"Jesus, Sam. You're his son! He would never kill you for something like this!"

"You don't know that Dean! James said it himself, I'm a freak! I'm not normal! Dad kills things that _aren't normal_. We're hunters; it's our _job_ to kill things like me!" Sam yelled angrily with tears in his eyes. Suddenly the lights in the room flickered and the lamp on the table across the room flew off the nightstand and shattered against the wall.

"Whoa...ok, Sammy, please calm down. Look, I won't tell dad today ok. But he _has_ to know about this."

"No! Dean—"

"Listen to me, Sam. He would _never_ hurt you. You are his son, and even though you two fight like nothing I've ever seen, he wouldn't. I swear. And if he tried anything, he'd have to get through me first." Dean told him as he wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and hugged him to his chest.

"You're my baby brother, no matter what I'll always be there for you. I promise. We'll get through this together, you and me. Okay?" He felt Sam nod against his chest, tears soaking through the thin cotton on his t-shirt.

"Good. Now then, you rest up while I take care of everything."

"Everything?"

"Well, I gotta do some research; see what I can find on telekinesis. The sooner we learn about this, the sooner we can get to training you to control it."

"Gee, great, more training."

"Suck it up, bitch."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, Sammy."

Sam smiled to himself as he shut his eyes, the aspirin kicking in, finally dulling the pain in his head. He was afraid, terrified even, of the future. But he knew that as long as he had Dean, he would be okay. They were brothers, family. And no matter how bad it got, no matter what happened; that would never change. They'd always have each other, and to Sam, that's all he would ever need.


End file.
